Promises Fulfilled
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: What happens after that parting between Ashitaka and San. Resolutions abound! Conclusion to the anime.
1. Debt Repaid

From his spot on the bank of the river, Ashitaka let his gaze wander over the hills and the forest and the newly re-built Irontown. He remembered well a day three years earlier when he had last spoken with Lady Eboshi.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ashitaka, I wish to repay the debt I owe you. You have saved me and my girls. What would you ask of me?" the Lady has asked him in her soft voice, standing tall and proud in spite of her missing right arm. An arm that had meant to kill the forest spirit and very well did. And yet, it was that same arm that sheltered her girls, common brothel girls along with the lepers she'd taken in.  
  
Ashitaka had looked upon her, graveness in his eyes and in his heart. "I know you mean to rebuild Irontown. I will help. However, I ask that what you take from the forest be replaced. If you take a tree to use for your town, you must replant it. Whatever herbs and shrubs you take, you must replant." He told her, his eyes boring into her delicate ones. "If you wish to honor your promise, this is what you must do."  
  
The Lady smiled a small smile and bowed her head for a moment. "If this is what you wish, you will have it. The promise will be fulfilled. I thank you again, Ashitaka, for what you have done." Lady Eboshi responded, her soft voice rich and clear in the air.  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Everything that he could have said in words was expressed in his glance. Everything that he wanted to say, was conveyed in his small benign smile.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That was three years ago and Irontown was rebuilt. Turning his gaze away from the town across the lake, Ashitaka stood and called softly to his long time friend.  
  
"Come, Yakkul. Let us ride. We've a journey ahead of us." He smiled and stroked the beautiful red elk who had been by his side long before that fateful day three years ago and would ever after be with him.  
  
"Come, it has been a long time. They are waiting for us ..." 


	2. The Beginning

San gazed out on the lake, standing in the exact spot where she had watched her beloved Moro, her mother wolf die. If she knelt down, she could pinpoint and feel the very spot where the wolf's head had lain. If San would but lay her head down on the earth and inhale deeply, she would smell the last remnants of Moro's scent. It cut through her like a knife sometimes. Other times, she merely felt a pang and moved on, knowing that Moro was with her still and nothing could take that from her. Nothing.  
  
"San, what do you see?" Mune asked, padding his way to her with silent grace and ease, his beautiful white fur gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
San, turned and gazed upon her wolf brother and reached out a hand to stroke him gently, his rich fur soft and warm against the palm of her hand. "I see that the humans are content to stay where they are for once." She remarked, her eyes flitting back to the wide expanse beyond the bushes.  
  
Mune moved closer to her and lifted his head to gaze at her, sitting back on his haunches. "I believe it is that human of yours, Ashitaka. I sense he had a hand in it." The wolf mused, his eyes on her.  
  
San laughed softly and stroked him yet again. "Mune, he is not my human, but I believe you may be right." She turned away from the bush and walked back down the path, her bare feet flitting silently along over the grass, a few kodamas appearing around her with each step.  
  
Truly, she missed Ashitaka. It had been nigh on three years since she had last laid eyes on him and heard his soft voice. He had promised to come and visit her and she vaguely wondered at when he would come to see her. There had been much she wished to say to him, to tell him. Looking back on their parting three years before, she wished things could have been different, but she had been so torn.  
  
San shook away such thoughts, and let her eyes wander from the kodamas to her wolf brother, padding along in silence beside her. "Has Nuke returned?" She asked him, turning towards the cave she had shared with Moro and her brothers.  
  
"Yes, he has returned from his search. The other forests are safe. He has found a mate however. She has returned with him. Her name is Saikoubi." Mune told her, swishing his long tail. He let out a soft howl of contentment, his eyes gentle.  
  
San smiled fondly. "That is wonderful. I look forward to meeting her. I presume he has found himself another cave then?" She asked, a mirthful smirk on her lips and her eyes playful.  
  
The wolf uttered an equally playful growl. "Of course, the better for the wolf cubs on the way."  
  
San laughed at that and thought to herself that her new life was just beginning. She smiled and knew, whatever came, she would embrace it with open arms. 


	3. Reunion

Cantering at a slow pace, Ashitaka urged Yakkul forward to the beginning of the forest. Upon nearing the tall trees covered in moss and tiny blossoms at the base, Ashitaka dismounted and walked on foot into the forest, Yakkul following by his side. The wind blew and rustled the leaves over head and caressed the young man's cheek, a lovely scent of cherry blossoms heavy in the air. It smelled of spring.  
  
It has been too long, Ashitaka thought to himself. He should have come sooner. Everywhere he looked, he was forcibly reminded of how much time had passed. He should have come sooner ...  
  
Yakkul moved closer and nuzzled his head on Ashitaka's arm, the same arm that had bourne the demon mark those three years ago. Smiling that small smile of his, Ashitaka stroked Yakkul's soft fur and murmured to him.  
  
"You miss her too, don't you friend?" He asked his elk, walking still more purposefully deeper into the forest, the light of the sun flickering shafts of light through the gaps in the trees and bushes. Brushing back a long branch from his immediate path, Ashitaka stopped dead and stared ahead. It was the lake. If he closed his eyes and opened them he would see Moro the wolf god laying still upon the grass, the lower half of her body submerged in the water. He would see also the lord Akoto drenched in blood and the ooze of war standing over her. He did. He closed his eyes and he was forcibly taken to that day three years ago. He could hear San screaming his name, trapped in the rage and hate of the demon lord Akoto. He could smell and death and hear the pain in the air.  
  
Opening his eyes, he took a steadying breath and moved forward, unnecessarily beckoning for Yakkul to follow. The two continued their way along the lake and through the trees on the opposite side, retracing his path from three years before to the cave San had shared with her wolf family. As he turned on the narrow path, he did indeed see one of her wolf brethren. He stopped still and waited, granting them their proper respect, as he bowed his head.  
  
"You've returned, Ashitaka. Come forward. We've been waiting for you." Mune spoke, coming to stand from where he'd just been laying in the golden sunlight at the entrance to the cave. Straightening up, Ashitaka moved forward, his hand on Yakkul's bridle.  
  
"Good day to you, Mune." Ashitaka inclined his head in a bow once again when he'd reached him, and smiled when he straightened.  
  
The wolf looked upon the young man. He had certainly changed. His hair was a longer than he'd last seen it, tied back in a pony tail with a bit of green cloth. His features were angular and more pronounced, and he was slightly more muscular than Mune had remembered him to be. The boy had become a young man.  
  
"You have grown. San has also. Come and see her. She will be pleased to see you have come at last." Mune swished his tail and entered the cave, clearly indicating for Ashitaka to follow. Respectfully, the young man did follow behind and could see at the very end she whom he had been thinking on for many a moon these past three years.  
  
Mune was right. She has changed. Her hair was longer and was worn free. She had grown a bit taller and was still slender and lithe but very much fit. Her features were no longer soft but pert and she no longer painted her face as she had three years before.  
  
"San, he has returned." Mune announced coming up to her, brushing at her arm with his head. She turned and smiled at her wolf brother and then straightened and caught sight of Ashitaka. She stood still and so did he. They stared at each other for a full minute before she smiled a slow smile, sweet like honey. "You've come at last like you promised." San murmured, her voice tinged with happiness as she moved forward to him.  
  
"I promised I would and here I am, San." He smiled and moved forward also. It was as if the three years they'd spent apart melted away and it was just yesterday that they'd stood on the hill after the battle, after the passing of the Forest Spirit. It was as if no time had passed for them. He opened his arms out to her and she walked into his embrace. "Have you come to stay?" San asked him.  
  
"Yes, but I must make a journey first. I must go back to my village and see my sister, Kaya. I would have gone there first and returned here after, but I had to see you. It's been too long." Ashitaka told his princess of the forest.  
  
San, looked deep into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "I shall go with you, Ashitaka. I shall journey with and we shall return together." She told him.  
  
He didn't say anything. He simply stared deep into her eyes before he pulled her into a deeper embrace. "Thank you, princess." He whispered against her cheek. 


	4. Goodbye

The next morning as the sun rose and shone over the tops of the trees, San took Ashitaka to see Nuke and his new mate before their journey. Yakkul cantered along beside Ashitaka as they made their way through the dense forest, passing a small winding stream.  
  
San turned to him as they passed down another lane towards her wolf brother's cave. She stopped and gave him a glance and then went forward to the cave alone. Ashitaka understood and waited, stroking Yakkul and adjusting the elk's bridle as he did.  
  
San went forward and approached the cave. "Nuke?" She called softly, peering into the cave. She saw movement and sensed him coming toward her. "San, it's good to see you. Come to meet my mate have you?" He asked, coming out of the cave into the sunlight. San smiled and stroked her brother's fur. "Yes, and also I wanted you to see Ashitaka again. He has returned." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, indicating that the young man could come forward.  
  
Nuke looked over to Ashitaka and thought the exact same thing his brother had the day before, that the young man had quite changed. He then turned back to face the cave and called to his mate, "Saikoubi, we have visitors, come and meet them."  
  
A moment later as Ashitaka and Yakkul reached San's side, from inside the cave emerged a beautiful grey wolf slightly smaller than Nuke. She glanced at everyone in turn. "May I introduce my sister San and her companions Ashitaka and Yakkul the elk," he encompassed them in his gaze, "and this is Saikoubi, my mate." Nuke finished.  
  
San smiled warmly. "It's wonderful to meet you." She greeted. Ashitaka bowed his head respectly and Yakkul mimicked him. Saikoubi swished her tail and sat down on her haunches. "San, I have heard many good things about you. Indeed, it is pleasant to finally meet you. We will be seeing a lot of each other I hope?" Saikoubi said. "Yes, of course. However, "and here San turned to her brother, "I'll be traveling with Ashitaka to his village. I came to see you before I left."  
  
Nuke made a soft growl. "You will be returning, won't you?" He rose and eyed her. San laughed reassuringly. "Yes, how can you doubt it?" At this, Nuke was reassured and spoke again, "Then go now and may your return be swift," before he nuzzled San's hand.  
  
San smiled and stroked her brother and gave another smile to Saikoubi before she turned away with Ashitaka and Yakkul. "Ready?" She asked him. "Yes, let us ride." Ashitaka took her hand and helped her up onto Yakkul. As Ashitaka got on, San glanced over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her brother and his mate just before they rode away. 


	5. Promises and a Beginning

Along a winding stream, Kaya sat with her foot dangling in the water. She sighed and glanced at the deep blue sky, deep in thought. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she still hoped and hoped beyond reason that she would see her brother again. For the past three years on her birthday she had come to this same stream, hoping that he would come. It was along this same stream after all that he had taught her many of his songs and how to wield her sword. It was this same stream that they'd had countless picnics and quiet moments of repose.  
  
She sighed and wondered if he was even alive. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew he was, but she had no proof, no real idea if he truly was. "I just know he is. I can feel it!" She murmured to herself, glancing down at the clear and clean water her foot was immersed in. "I just wish I could see him again, even if only for a moment." Kaya whispered softly to herself.  
  
He had been her only family. Her own parents had died from sickness when she was only a little girl of seven. It had been her brother, Ashitaka, who had taken care of her and been father and mother to her. So much so that when he had to leave those three and a half years ago, she'd felt a constant ache at his absence. She sorely wished she had just gone with him, but she knew deep down he wouldn't have let her join him.  
  
Fighting back another sigh, she rose and put on her donned her slippers was again. As she straightened up she caught a glimpse of something away on the hill. Squinting, she saw an elk ... a familiar red elk. Surprised, she stopped and stared. Sure enough, she saw it again. There two people on the elk, but her heart froze as she took in the second rider. "No ... it couldn't be ..." Kaya whispered and broke into a run towards the hill and the elk.  
  
She ran and ran as if for dear life. It was her life. It was Ashitaka. She knew now, it was him. He had returned to her. Gasping for breath she reached the base of the hill and looked around. There was no one, no elk and no rider. "N-no, but I saw!" She gasped, and glanced around again. A movement out of the corner of her eye, caught her attention. She turned and saw, in the bushes, the red elk. She knew him now. "Yakkul!" She cried and moved forward to the elk.  
  
Once she reached him, out of the shadows came Ashitaka. "Kaya, you've grown quite a bit. I could hardly recognize you." He smiled and said in his soft voice. Kaya felt her heart beat fast. It was him! Her brother! She launched herself forward and clung to him. "Oh, Ashitaka! How I have missed you so much! But you've come back! You're alive and you've returned! And the demon mark is gone!" She cried all in one breath, causing her brother to smile. "Yes, it's gone, but Kaya, I have not come back to stay. I came to see you again, but not to stay." He told her.  
  
At this she looked crestfallen, but she nodded just the same. "I always knew you'd come back. Though, I truly wish you could stay, brother." She murmured and suddenly caught a glimpse of a girl behind him. Seeing where her gaze was resting, he turned and indicated for the girl to come closer and turned back to his sister. "Kaya, I want you to meet San," here he turned to the girl, "and San, this is my sister Kaya."  
  
Kaya gazed at the girl and smiled. "Pleased to meet you. A friend of my brother's is a friend of mine." She greeted. San smiled a small smile. "Thank you. I've heard much of you on this journey from both your brother and Yakkul. It's nice to meet you, too." San returned.  
  
"Truly this is a wonderful birthday gift, seeing you again Ashitaka. Thank you." Kaya murmured and hugged her brother once again. Ashitaka smiled and held her long. He had missed her so much all these years and now he had finally gotten to see her again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the reunion, the three spent the day together wandering the old paths of Ashitaka's youth and walking the forest, but soon it came time for the three to part ways again. Though, Ashitaka made a promise that each year for Kaya's birthday would see his return. She had smiled and told him that would be the best birthday gift he could ever give her.  
  
Riding away in the sunset, he glanced back and waved at her until she had disappeared from sight. So they rode off back to the forest, to where his life with San awaited.  
  
~*~*~Finis~*~*~ 


End file.
